hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Guam (Ana-Marie Santos Mariana)
About Guam Guam is a fanmade character for Hetalia, and represents the U.S. unincorporated territory of the Island of Guam. She's located in the Pacific Ocean between Philippines and Hawaii. Her human name is Ana-Marie Santos Mariana, Mariana stands for the Marianas Trench of her island. She is the largest one and in the southern region of the Marianas Islands along with her siblings. Appearance She has a thick waist and large hips along with a full derriere. Her cup size is about a C size, and she has tan brown colored skin. Her eyes are a dark brown. Long, thick, straight to wavy hair that falls past her back. It's usually tied up in its own braids. She has medium length bangs that parts right. Outfit(s): She usually wears a faded green tank top and a beach wrap as a skirt that fades from red to red orange. Her sandals are simply light brown that wraps around the foot and above the ankle where the buckle is. Then there's one that is mostly worn for fiestas or cultural events and it is a red floral dress with the straps that tie up in the back of her neck. And there's a slit that reaches up to her right knee, making it easier for her to walk in. Her casual clothes is when she's touring either Alfred or Kiku around, and that consists of a red, black and white checkered button up top with sleeves folded at the elbows and under it is a black tank top. She wears dark blue capri pants that end mid leg, white ankle socks with a black lining and black all stars. (The casual attire Ana wears is based or is a copy of America's fashion style.) Personality / Interest She's a religious person, and is very traditional in both attire and culture. Although, with Alfred around she tends to copy in his style. First time meeting her, she's really quiet, and doesn't speak unless spoken to. And is very shy at first meetings too. Once you get to really know her, she's actually pretty loud, outgoing, adventurous and energetic, and she tends to apologize for any rough housing she does while being so energetic. She loves to eat a lot too, but for some reason, she doesn't gain weight. And since she's a fan of Alfred, if he ever comes to visit her, she stops and drops everything and runs up to him all excited. She also loves her family deeply, one shit talk about it or hurt them and she will crack your face. She's also a curious girl, but if it's an important matter that doesn't involve her, she will stay out of it. Of course, unless she is brought into the conversation. Ana likes to try her best to make people happy. She also has the bad habits of getting loud or rowdy when she's too comfortable. She tends to put too much trust into Alfred. There are times when she letting things get out of hand, and speaks her mind way too much. Can be a "bit" lazy, also her behavior around Antonio quickly subsides from "acts all happy" to "gets a punch in the face or thrown across the room." She'll sometimes also glare at him from afar. She also tends to act like certain villages on her island, one example would be in the south of Santa Rita and Asan, she would be aggressive and competiviee while overly exaggerate and makes the matters worse from the Barrigada side of her island. (That would be how most of the people act in those villages) Due to an incident from the past, Ana doesn't know most of her ancient culture from before foreign rule. She suffers from cultural loss and is afraid of being useless. She is afraid of being lonely or no longer needed by others. Ana's weapon of choice would be her finga. It's an ancient Chamorro spear that she kept safe in her home even after modernization with America. It's made of bamboo and has a bladed tip on one end and a small hook on the other. She uses it when she needs to go fishing for some food, or even the times when Tinian irritates or angers her. Sometimes, the finga is used to reach high objects she can't get. For example, she uses the hook to get some mango or coconuts from the trees in her back yard. There will only ever be a time when she uses the finga for self defense or in plain irritation is, of course, is when she is attacked or sees Spain. History Early Life In Spain's Control The start of Antonio and Ana's first encounter was during a Spanish expedition of Magellan, on March 6, 1521. Ana earned the name Islas de las Velas Latinas (Island of Lateen Sails) for their numerous outrigger canoes, known as Proas, that appeared to be flying over the water due to their considerable speed. Ana also earned the name Islas de Ladrones (Island of thieves) for when her people 'stole' Magellan's skiff that was on the island. Because of the cultural differences, Magellan and Antonio thought they stole it. (//In all honesty, there was no such thing as ownership on the island. Everyone shared what they had.//) ''Once they retrieved the skiff back, Magellan along with Antonio left Ana. On January 26, 1565, Antonio came back along with General Miguel López de Legazpi, claiming Guam for Spain. Ana didn't like having him around though, she was getting really annoyed by his constant arrival. The two tend to fight a lot and get into heated arguments with each other, leading to consequences on both her and her people. Antonio though, was like a bully to Ana. He would use brutal tactics to get her to do work. Every time he comes by, he would call her Islas de Ladrones just to annoy her. During the time of the Chamorro-Spanish wars, Ana stayed clear from it all. She knew there was no hope in stopping the war and preventing her people from dying, so she fled the area to one of the mountains. Antonio hearing word of her running off, he searched for her until he found her at Mount. Lam Lam. He scolded her, or more like threatened her from doing that. Ana was trying her best not to cry in front of him, but only made the matters worse. She was near the edge of the mountain, one push was all she needed to fall off, which Antonio did. He pushed her off, but not intentionally, though Ana doesn't know that. All she saw was Antonio's angry face and the sky before everything went black. She found herself later in one of the huts her people lived in, seeing one of the local healers brewing her some medicine. After the incident she swore that she hated Antonio. Ana and her people were controlled by Antonio until 1898 when he surrendered to Alfred during the Spanish-American war and later formally ceded the part of the Treaty of Paris. 'Under America and Japan's Control' After the Spanish-American War, Alfred took control of Ana. Her house served as a station for his ships traveling to and from her cousin Philippines's place, while her family were passed to Ludwig and then to Kiku. Ana was hesitant about having another foreigner at her place, but Alfred convinced her that he was a friendly visitor. After some time of having Alfred around, Ana grew a liking towards him and his troops. Whenever Alfred wasn't too busy with business he had planned for her community, he would play with her for a while. Sometimes he would even cook with her whenever she got hungry. Despite being a surprisingly thin girl, he was shocked to see her eat so much as him. Time went on, and soon Alfred had to leave. Ana was worried what might happen to him, when the Empire of Japan and Kiku attacked her, shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor. During Kiku's rule, Ana and her people were subjected to brutal tactics and forced to adopt Japanese culture. Ana refused to swear loyalty to the Emperor of Japan, she would get terrible beatings from Kiku's troops. Ana didn't like the way her people were treated, and most especially the way they treated Father Duenas before Alfred and his troops came back. During his control, Ana shed so many tears that it was considered normal for her to have a puffy face from all those tears. On July 21, Alfred came back and kicked Kiku out of her place and commemorated that day, every year as Ana's Liberation Day. Today, Guam's economy is supported by its principal industry, tourism, which is composed primarily of visitors from Japan. Guam's second largest source of income is the United States Armed Forces. 'After World War II' Ana didn't like the way her northern Marianas family weren't being compassionate towards her, as they were more loyal to Kiku. Despite them ignoring her, Alfred came in and conquered them as well, much to Ana's dismay. After the war, the Guam Organic Act of 1950, established her as an unincorporated organized territory of Alfred, provided for the structure of the island's civilian government, and granted the people U.S. citizenship. However, Ana is not a U.S. state, U.S. citizens residing on her island are not allowed to vote for president and their congressional representative is a non-voting member. On August 6, 1997, Ana's home was the site of the Korean Air Flight 801 aircraft accident. The Boeing 747–300 jetliner was preparing to land when it crashed into a hill, killing 228 of the 254 people on board. Since 1974, about 124 historic sites in her island have been recognized under the U.S. National Register of Historic Places. Ana temporarily hosted 100,000 Vietnamese refugees in 1975, and 6,600 Kurdish refugees in 1996. She felt a little awkward with the way Vietnam was staring her down though. Even if she was being stared down, she still responded to her in an act of kindness. '''Relationships' Kingdom of Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) "THAT STUPID CHURRO, TOMATO EATING BASTARD!!" Is what she will say every time he comes over, or tries to come over. Despite the terrible things she and her people went through, she tries her best to at least give him a second chance to be in good terms, though she fails every time she sees his face. Her hatred for him has toned down since he left her island, however she won't forgive him for selling her family and a northern part of her to Germany. Since it's limited for them to come into contact, Ana is kind of glad she inherited some of his culture to be connected, but she doesn't like to admit it. Though if they were to see each other, Ana would take every chance to humiliate him in return for what he has done. America (Alfred F. Jones) "He's my hero!" Is what she will say if you ask what she thinks about Alfred. After the war between Antonio and Alfred, Ana became one of Alfred's conquests. After leaving her for three years, under Kiku's care, he won her back after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. After granting her US citizenships, her people however weren't allowed to vote for Alfred's president. What he didn't know was that it ticked Ana off for a while but she soon let it go. Now, in the modern times, Ana is seen being overly excited when Alfred comes for a visit. Japan (Kiku Honda) During his three year stay at Ana's place, he noticed the loyalty Ana and her people had on Alfred and refused to swear loyalty to Japan. He put her through so much hardship during his stay. After getting kicked out by Alfred, he returned to her island and apologized for the brutal tactics he put on her and her people. Knowing Ana to be a kind girl, she forgave him for what he did and the two hold a good close friendship. In modern times, he visits her for vacation or for the fun of the sight seeing Northern Marianas Islands They are the brother/sister country islands of Ana. With Ana being "considered" the youngest of them all, she gets picked on a lot by them. (//In actual history, Guam is the oldest one of all the islands in the Marianas but I thought it was better making her the youngest//) Saipan (Andes Mariana) One of the island nations of the Marianas Island, and is the oldest brother of Ana. Unlike the rest of the family, he doesn't pick on her, knowing how much problems she's already going through. He visits her often to check up on her every now and then, and makes sure nothing bad happens to her. Despite being more loyal to Kiku during his control, he still did hope that Ana was doing alright. Tinian (Pepé Mariana) Another island nation of the Marianas, and is also the oldest brother of Ana. Along with Andes, he checks up on his little sister from time to time and helps her out with anything she needs to take care of. Like Ana, the two share similar personalities and interest, he's very loud and energetic just like her. The two often quarrel from time to time, due to some disagreements with each other, but they both know that they care for one another. Rota/Luta (Håna Mariana) Another island nation of the Marianas, and is the oldest sister of Ana and Pepé. Håna is the caring sister of her younger siblings and will do anything to protect them. She loves visiting her younger sister and dance with her, most especially on her fiesta days. Along with Andes and Pepé, those three are the only ones who would be there for Ana. They don't like it when their older siblings pick on mostly her. Also the time when she was loyal to Kiku under his rule, she didn't like the way he was treating her either. Republic of the Philippines (Lorisa "Lori" Pisaro) She's Ana's older cousin, the two tend to visit each other often and share cuisines. Sometimes she likes to tease Ana about her fangirl obsession over Alfred, and laughs as her face goes red. The two also does some of Ana's favorite things whenever she's on her island. Once in a while, they both make fun of Antonio just to get a laugh out of it. Despite being cheerful around her cousin most of the times, she wonders what goes on in Ana's head, most especially with the way she's trying to recover from cultural loss. Palau/Belau (Zena Casta) Another cousin of Guam, she's very quiet, the two usually talk about the foods they both make. Ana loves visiting Zena though, every time she goes there, she gawks at the fishes in the water. And Zena had to convince her not to eat them until they were big enough to be eaten. Especially the rainbow lobsters, she kept eyeing one of them until they brought it home to it. Chuuk (Miaki Marsaw) Ana's younger cousin. The boy loves to pull pranks on her, and sometimes make sure there's a small bruise wound on her. Despite being on a small bad term with each other, Ana does care for the little brat just as much as he cares for his family. Yap (Edfil Beneed) Along with Miaki, the two young cousins pull pranks on Ana from time to time. Whenever they get caught in doing something to Ana, she yells at them and threatens them by saying Andes will deal with them. Of course the two ignore her and run off laughing at her facial expressions. Category:Guam OC Category:HetaliaOC